No hay nada más adictivo que la pasión
by Adamaris Black
Summary: One-shot. Universo alterno dónde los Stark, al igual que los Targaryen, tienen la tradición de contraer matrimonio entre hermanos. Robb toma a Sansa y a Arya como esposas y no puede evitar notar que, con el tiempo, es a Arya a quién visita más seguido y es a Arya a quién busca con más frecuencia.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Todo lo relacionado a _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ le pertenece al único e increíble George R.R. Martin. Yo simplemente tomé sus personajes para divertirme (aunque sé que él lo detesta, porque lo vi en una entrevista, pero no pude resistirme). _

* * *

**Sansa**

Todo era perfecto al comienzo. Los primeros meses de su matrimonio Sansa había sido genuinamente feliz. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que, al crecer, se casaría con Robb, y Sansa siempre había adorado a Robb. Su hermano mayor era atento, apuesto y caballeroso. Siempre se preocupaba de ella y siempre la trataba como si fuera la cosa más delicada y frágil del mundo. Y a Sansa le encantaba.

Pero ella sabía que no sería la única esposa de Robb. Su hermana menor, Arya, también se casaría con Robb y, en un comienzo, a Sansa no le importaba. Arya no era como Sansa. No era una dama refinada y educada como Sansa lo era. No era cortés, ni siquiera era bonita. No la llamaban Arya Caracaballo por nada. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Sansa sabía que ella era hermosa, se lo decían a seguido: Tan bella, delicada y suave como una flor de verano. Pero luego Arya comenzó a crecer y Sansa fue uno de los tantos testigos de como Arya pasaba de ser Arya Caracaballo a ser una de las mujeres más hermosa de los Siete Reinos, como algunos solían llamarla. Su cara alargada se volvió más angulosa, con unos pómulos más definidos y unos labios más gruesos. Sus ojos grises siempre habían sido bonitos pero ahora, enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas tan oscuras como su cabello, eran cautivadores. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sansa comenzara a escuchar como alagaban a su hermana entre susurros, diciendo: Tan preciosa, sensual y peligrosa como una rosa de invierno, con espinas en el tallo.

Pero seguía siendo una pequeña salvaje. Prefería pasearse usando pantalones con una espada atada a su cintura. Prefería correr junto a Nymeria o montar a caballo. Prefería practicar con su espada en el patio de entrenamiento, danzando y dando estocadas.

Y a Sansa no le molestaba en realidad. ¿Y qué si su hermana era hermosa ahora? Seguía siendo Arya y Sansa seguía siendo Sansa, una muchacha hermosa también, y Robb no había cambiado su actitud ni su forma de actuar hacia ninguna de las dos. Seguía tratando a Sansa de la misma forma, como la dama delicada que era, y a Arya como la hermana travieso y risueña que era. Todo estaba bien.

Así que cuando llegó el día de su boda, Sansa estaba feliz. La ceremonia fue perfecta y aunque cuando anunciaron que era hora del encamamiento se puso nerviosa, no había nada de que preocuparse. Robb fue gentil y amable, y Sansa no se sintió incómoda en absoluto. A la noche siguiente Robb tomó como esposa a Arya, en una ceremonia casi idéntica a la de Sansa y desde ese día en adelante ambas eran oficialmente las hermanas esposas de Robb.

Las primeras semanas fueron perfectas. Robb la visitaba seguido y era tan gentil como lo había sido la primera vez, pero luego comenzó a visitarla cada vez con menos frecuencia. Sansa creyó que era normal, asumiendo que Robb había dejado de visitar a Arya también. Y hasta pensó que sería una buena excusa para acercarse más a su hermana pues ahora tenían algo en común: a Robb. Sansa nunca había sido cercana a Arya, pero siempre había querido una hermana que fuera como su mejor amiga, ¿por qué no tratar de acercarse más a ella ahora?

Y así fue como en una de las noches en las que Robb no se apareció en su habitación después de la cena, Sansa se dirigió a la habitación de Arya para tratar de hablar con ella. Se puso una capa sobre los hombros y atravesó el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su hermana. Una vez llegó a la puerta, levantó la mano para tocar pero un ruido la detuvo. Pegó el oído a la puerta, para escuchar mejor, y se sorprendió al notar que era la voz de Robb. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando escuchó la voz de Arya, que sonaba más ronca y sedosa de lo normal.

—¿No deberías estar en la habitación de Sansa? —dijo Arya, jadeando ligeramente. Sansa frunció el ceño y escuchó con más atención.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Robb también estaba jadeante.

—Porque pasaste la noche anterior conmigo. Y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a la anterior, y... —la voz de Arya se ahogó en un gemido, seguido de varios jadeos.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que me detenga y que me vaya?

Sansa escuchó como Arya soltaba otro gemido. —No, no pares.

Una mezcla de celos y rabia se arremolinó en el pecho de Sansa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Robb pasaba todas sus noches con Arya y ninguna con ella? ¿Qué tenía Arya que Robb no podía dejar su lado? Sansa también era su esposa y, a juzgar por lo que muchos decían, era la esposa perfecta. Era atenta y se preocupaba por Robb. Era fiel y dócil, educada y dulce. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Robb la prefería a ella?

Se alejó de la puerta de Arya y se encaminó a su habitación rápidamente, furiosa. Odiaba el hecho que cada noche que Robb no había pasado con ella, era porque había estado con Arya.

* * *

**Robb**

Robb realmente había intentado cumplir con su deber como correspondía. Él tenía dos esposas, no una, pero por alguna razón se veía inclinado a visitar a Arya más y más seguido. En un comienzo, él dividía su tiempo equitativamente entre sus dos esposas y las adoraba a las dos. Adoraba a la dulce e inocente Sansa, quién siempre sabía como comportarse. Pero con Arya las cosas eran diferentes. Arya era más vigorosa, menos tímida, más apasionada, y no hay nada más adictivo que la pasión. Ni siquiera la primera vez Arya había sido tímida. Sansa se había sonrojado furiosamente y fue tímida e insegura, en cambio Arya fue atrevida e intensa, desenvolviéndose como si estuviera hecha de fuego valyrio.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que dicha primera vez no había sido en la noche de bodas.

A la mañana siguiente de su boda con Sansa, Robb salió y se encaminó hacia el bosque de los Dioses, absorbiendo el frío aire matutino de Invernalia. Era una rutina que tenía, dirigirse al bosque de Dioses por la mañana y tener un momento de paz a solas. Por lo que fue una sorpresa encontrarse allí a Arya.

Escuchó primero los sonidos del acero cortando el aire, antes de divisar a Arya. Estaba de espaldas a él, con el largo cabello oscuro suelto balanceándose con cada movimiento. Tenía su espada en la mano mientras danzaba y daba perfectas estocadas. Había una gracia y elegancia en sus movimientos que Robb no había visto en ninguna otra parte.

—Madre dice que es de mala educación quedarse mirando —dijo Arya, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Robb ya había notado antes que los ojos de Arya eran hermosos, pero ese día se veían aún más cautivadores que en otras ocasiones.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que diga nuestra madre, querida hermana?

Arya sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa casi lobuna, una sonrisa que prometía problemas. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y levantó la espada. —Saca tu espada y pelea conmigo.

—No quiero lastimarte —dijo Robb, llevando su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada de todas formas.

Arya frunció el ceño, molesta, y balanceó la espada hacia él en un movimiento rápido, golpeando su antebrazo izquierdo y haciendo un corte superficial. —Parece que eres tú quién debe tener cuidado de no salir lastimado.

Volvió a balancear la espada pero esta vez la espada de Robb estaba allí para detener el golpe. El sonido del acero besándose inundo el bosque de los Dioses, agudo e insistente. Arya era feroz al momento de luchar. Feroz, rápida y precisa. Un segundo estaba atacándolo por la izquierda y al otro su espada se encontraba atacando su lado derecho. Un segundo Arya estaba al alcance de su espada y al otro estaba demasiado lejos. A Robb le costaba mantener su ritmo y en un par de minutos estaba jadeando.

Y otro par de minutos más tarde su espada estaba en el suelo, su espalda contra uno de los árboles y la espada de Arya presionada ligeramente contra su cuello.

—Muerto —jadeó Arya—. Si estuvieras en una batalla, ahora estarías muerto.

Se quedaron así, los dos jadeando y mirándose a los ojos. Arya era mucho más baja que Robb, y tenía que mirar hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Y de repente Robb no podía apartar la mirada de esos labios. Eran rojos, de un rojo sangre pues Arya siempre se los mordisqueaba. Pero parecían suaves, y Robb no pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentiría tener sus labios presionados contra los suyos. Y luego se dio cuenta que él podría saberlo, que él llegaría a saberlo, porque Arya era su hermana y estaba destinada a convertirse en su esposa esa misma noche y Robb no pudo evitar pensar: ¿Qué importa si la beso ahora o si la beso hoy a la noche? Al final la terminaré besando de todas formas.

Pero fue Arya quién se movió primero. Se acercó a Robb, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, arrojando su espada lejos, y capturó sus labios en un beso feroz y desesperado. Robb reaccionó de inmediato, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y agarrando sus caderas con la otra para presionarla aún más cerca. En un movimiento rápido, cambió las posiciones, presionando a Arya contra el mismo árbol dónde él había estado hace unos segundos. La presionó más fuerte aún, entre el árbol y su propio cuerpo, presionando su hombría contra el interior de sus muslos, obteniendo un gemido por respuesta. Aprovechando que había abierto sus labios, introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando cada espacio que su lengua podía tocar, explorando su boca con insistencia, ganándose otro gemido de su parte.

Y luego Arya movió su lengua contra la suya, luchando por la dominancia del beso, y Robb supo que estaba perdido. Podía sentir su creciente dureza y cuando Arya movió sus caderas contra las suyas no pudo suprimir el gruñido que vibró en su garganta. Robb no pudo evitar comparar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, una feroz pasión que amenazaba con volverlo loco, con lo que había sentido apenas la noche anterior con Sansa. Había sido placentero, sí, pero no era nada comparado a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Robb no podía detenerse y tampoco quería detenerse. Sus manos se trasladaron de las caderas de Arya hacia arriba, acariciando su cintura y su abdomen hasta que llegaron a sus pechos, acariciándolos sobre la tela de su ropa. Arya gimió otra vez y arqueó la espalda, acercándose, buscando su dureza con las caderas y frotándose contra ella. Las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello, dándole un suave tirón mientras gemía aún más fuerte mientras las manos de Robb la torturaban, acariciando y apretando. Pero no era suficiente. Robb dejó que sus manos viajaran por el cuerpo de Arya otra vez, pero ahora iban hacia abajo hasta el nudo de sus pantalones, desatándolos con movimientos rápidos e impacientes. Sus labios nunca se separaron, mientras las manos de Robb se encargaban de desvestirla. Comenzó a besar su mandíbula, viajando hasta su cuello y dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran a su centro. Amando lo húmeda que estaba, comenzó a frotar el pequeño punto que la haría estremecer y gemir.

Tal como esperaba, Arya arqueó su cuerpo y gimió fuertemente, moviendo las caderas contra su mano, buscando más fricción. Deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola firmemente, mientras sus dedos seguían trabajando en ese dulce lugar entre sus piernas, se dedicó a mordisquear y a succionar la tierna piel de su cuello, sintiendo como vibraba con los gemidos cada vez más altos y frecuentes que emanaban de Arya. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, hundiendo las uñas en su ropa.

—Robb —jadeó Arya, con una voz que a los oídos de Robb sonó terriblemente erótica—. Robb, por favor.

Sabiendo exactamente lo que quería, lo que le estaba pidiendo, Robb se deshizo de sus pantalones, desatandolos con aún más desesperación que cuando desató los de Arya y, agarrandola por las caderas la levantó, obligandola a enredar las piernas en sus caderas. A Robb le habría gustado haber sido un poco más paciente, más gentil, como había sido con Sansa, pero Arya lo tenía sumido en tal excitación, en tal ciega pasión, que ningún pensamiento coherente pasaba por su mente. Con un movimiento rápido se hundió dentro de ella y pudo escuchar como Arya soltó un fuerte gemido, parte en dolor y parte en placer, mientras él soltaba un gruñido de puro placer. Se quedó un momento quieto, esperando que Arya se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación, amando la sensación de tenerla a su alrededor, tan cálida y tan increíblemente estrecha, pero luego Arya movió sus caderas primero, claramente rogándole que no se detuviera, gimiendo su nombre y sumiéndolo nuevamente en ese frenesí de pasión y calor.

Su cuerpo tomó el control, prácticamente moviéndose con una desesperación animal, sujetando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que de seguro Arya tendría moretones a la mañana siguiente, pero lo único que él podía sentir era el cuerpo de Arya contra el suyo y escuchar sus gemidos de placer y su voz pidiendo más, más, más, llevándolo lentamente al clímax. Las caderas de Arya se movían al unísono con las de él, encontrándolo embestida tras embestida, cada vez más profundo, llegando al punto que la hacía gemir aún más alto. Una de sus manos se aferró al árbol en su espalda, buscando soporte, mientras la otra se hundía en el cabello de Robb, guiando sus labios hacia los de ella una vez más para ahogar los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de sus labios con cada vez más frecuencia.

Mientras Robb atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, pudo sentir como Arya comenzaba a apretarse a su alrededor mientras susurraba su nombre entre gemidos directamente sobre sus labios. Arya arqueó su espalda cuando llegó a su liberación, temblando contra el cuerpo de Robb y hundiendo las uñas en su espalda. Un par de embestidas más y Robb llegó a su propia liberación, una ola de placer atravesando su cuerpo como un rayo, sintiendo como si el mundo a su alrededor se estuviera consumiendo en fuego. Se aferró al cuerpo de Arya, temblando, jadeando y gimiendo cosas incoherentes, mientras ella ocultaba el rostro en su hombro, tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

Lentamente sus respiraciones se calmaron, los latidos de sus corazones se estabilizaron y Arya aflojó las piernas que aún rodeaban sus caderas, deslizandose fuera y Robb la depositó en el suelo, sin soltarla realmente, no aún.

Robb no lo sabía en ese momento, no sabía que cada vez sería aún mejor que esa ocasión, que el fuego que Arya despertaba jamás se consumiría, solo se avivaría cada vez más. Y que su adicción por ella, por su cuerpo, por su pasión, sólo incrementaría con el pasar de los días.

Las primeras semanas había sido capaz de equilibrarse. Una noche con Sansa, una noche con Arya. Pero cada noche con Arya se sentía tres veces más placentera, y no podía sacarse a su esposa más joven de la cabeza, llegando al punto que, cuando visitaba a Sansa, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en Arya debajo de él. Y comenzó a pasar casi todas sus noches con Arya, incluso aunque fuera solo para dormir. Encontraba placer también en simplemente sostenerla mientras dormía y despertar para ver como sus ojos grises se abrían cada mañana.

Comenzó a observarla cuando entrenaba en el patio de entrenamiento, danzando con su espada. No podía evitar sonreír cuando la veía llegar cubierta de tierra después de haber ido a recorrer los alrededores con Nymeria. No podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera, hasta el nivel de dejar sus deberes de lado para acompañarla a cabalgar por los bosques.

Y se dio cuenta que amaba y adoraba profundamente a Arya. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegaría a amar a la dulce y dócil Sansa, por que la fiera y salvaje Arya llamaba su atención a todo momento. Sansa se merecía algo mejor, él lo sabía. Se merecía a alguien que la amara con tanto fervor como él había llegado a amar a Arya, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás. Y lo menos que él le debía era tratar, intentar amarla aunque fuera un poco más.

Pero era más fácil pensar algo que hacerlo. Así que eventualmente dejó de visitar Sansa, y se odió a si mismo un poco por ello, pero le bastaba mirar a Arya para olvidarse de todo, y para perderse en su pasión.

* * *

**Sansa**

Sansa decidió quedarse callada. No se sentía con el derecho de recriminarle a su esposo que no podía pasar todas sus noches con su otra esposa si así él lo quería, y tampoco iba a rogarle. Robb prefería a Arya, era tan obvio ahora.

No solo la visitaba todas las noches, sino que no quitaba sus ojos de ella cuando estaban en la misma habitación. En las cenas siempre tenía su mano sobre la de ella, o su brazo rodeando su cintura. Siempre sonreía más amplio cuando era Arya quién estaba alrededor, sus ojos se iluminaban cuando era Arya quién entraba a la habitación y siempre reía con más alegría cuando era Arya quién hablaba.

Sansa sabía que también le sonreía a ella misma. Robb también le prestaba atención, dándole tiernos besos en la mejilla y regalos finos de vez en cuando. Pero era a Arya a quién le regalaba su amor y eso valía mucho más que todas las joyas brillantes que le había dado a Sansa. Y era Arya quién calentaba su cama en las noches, no Sansa.

Y era Arya quién ahora estaba embarazada con su primer hijo, no Sansa.

Su madre lo había anunciado hace un par de días, lo segura que estaba de que Arya estaba encinta. El rostro de Robb se había iluminado con tal alegría mientras llovían las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos, y Sansa puso su mejor cara. Fingió que no le molestaba porque no debería hacerlo.

Pero lo hacía.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Así que guardó silencio y se contentó con las pequeñas muestras de afecto que Robb le deba de vez en cuando, y las extrañas ocasiones cuando pasaba sus noches con ella. Se contentó con saber que la gente la creía la esposa perfecta, aunque fuera obvio que era Arya la esposa favorita. Se contentó con la única hija que le dio a Robb. Se contentó con lo que tenía y aprendió a vivir con ello, como una dama debía.

Pero nunca pudo enterrar el dolor y la ira y los celos que la asaltaban cada vez que Arya anunciaba estar encinta otra vez, cada noche que sabía que Robb la estaba pasando con ella y cada mirada de simpatía que recibía porque los criados sabían que ella nunca quedaría encinta con tanta frecuencia porque su esposo rara vez pasaba una noche con ella.

Pero aprendió a vivir con ello y siempre se comportó como la esposa perfecta, porque era su deber y porque se lo debía a su familia.

* * *

_De acuerdo, creo que lo primero que debo decir es que yo amo a las parejas más extrañas del mundo. Como Robb/Arya por ejemplo. Y, no sé porque todo terminó tan triste para Sansa (no era mi intención original) pero siento que esto muestra, en su propia manera, el diferente tipo de fuerza que Sansa tiene. Ese tipo de fuerza que George nos ha dado a entender cada vez que Sansa dice que "la cortesía es la armadura de una dama" y, no lo sé, quería mostrar lo admirable que es Sansa y como sigue con su vida a pesar de todo (tomando en cuenta, de todas formas, que esto es muy AU), y como sabe cuál es su deber y qué es lo que tiene que hacer para cumplirlo._

_Y también quería escribir sobre Robb/Arya porque me encantan y lo necesitaba y asdghjklñ I ship them._

_Me gustaría mencionar que este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Espero les haya gustado (creo que después de escribir esto, amo a Robb/Arya aún más)._

_¡Déjenme saber su opinión! Ya sea si les gustó, tanto como si no, sobre todo con esta pareja que no es muy común. Así que, espero sus comentarios._


End file.
